My Lover Is a Kumiho
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Death the Kid is on his way home when he hits a fox with his car. Knowing that the vet isn't open, he takes it home. The next morning he is awaken by a girl, named Maka. He discovers that she is a 'Kumiho'- a legendary fox spirit who seduces men and eats their livers. She won't leave him alone and its seems she has taken a liking in him. KidxMaka AU


Kid could barely concentrate on the road, and being tired and disoriented didn't help. He got hit in the head at work, again.

At least he was almost home...

He didn't understand why he had to get a job, he was already one of the wealthiest people in the world.

His father wanted him to develop 'social skills'. That was probably the reason.

Kid was snapped back into reality when he hit something with his car. Which in turn came to a screeching halt.

"Oh shit." Kid groaned as he jumped out of his car. What did he do wrong this time?

He noticed there was a small fox on the side of the road. Kid panicked when it didn't move or anything.

He prayed to Death that he hadn't killed the poor little thing. Kid let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just unconscious.

He didn't know what to do since the vet wouldn't be open at 11:30 at night.

'Should _I take it home and take it to a vet in the morning? I don't think this little thing would try to rip my face off during my sleep. Right_?' Kid thought, _'I can't leave it here...'_

Kis sighed and picked up the light brown fox. He layed it down in the front seat with him and glared at it; "You're lucky you're symmetrical."

He buckled his seat belt again and finished driving to his large mansion, and decided that it would be best if he would put the fox in his room, because if Liz and Patty found it...they would probably dress it up in doggie outfits...

He snuck into his room quietly, not wanting to wake up Liz and Patty. Kid laid the fox down and layed on the opposite side of the bed. He grumbled, 'I shouldn't have done that," before falling asleep.

* * *

_Lick_

_Lick_

_Lick_

Kid groaned when he felt something lick his face. He stuck his tongue out in disgust, "gross..."

"Gross?" A sweet voice asked. He fell out of bed from being scared half to death. He looked up at the bed to see a young girl with blond pigtails, green eyes, and... barely anything on (that being only a bra and panties), "I was just giving you a bath, Master..."

"W-who are you?!" Kid asked startled by the sudden half-naked girl in his bed.

"I'm Maka. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier. I was knocked out cold!" Maka explained.

"W-what are you doing in my house?!" Kid asked, still not understanding who this girl was. Maka pouted.

"How should I know? You were the one who brought me here!" Maka said. Kid still wasn't understanding the situation. The girl curled up into a ball, like a cat or dog would, "Please don't get mad at me master. I'm very skittish."

"W-why d-do you keep calling me m-master?" Kid asked, getting up and backing away from her.

"You saved my life! I could have been eaten by a wolf or something if you hadn't taken me home with you. I'm in your debt!" Maka explained; "Even if you were the one who almost killed me."

"Killed? What the hell are you talking about?" Kid asked, as he connected the dots, realizing what she meant. That's impossible right? It's probably just some sick prank Soul is pulling on him.

"You hit me with your car... remember?"

"You... were the fox?" Kid asked. She nodded. Kid groaned again; "how is that possible?"

"When a fox lives to be over 1,000 years old, they turn into a fox spirit. Kumiho, Kitsune, Huli Jing- whatever you want to call me." Maka explained. Not until now, Kid noticed the 9 large fluffy tails, and the big fox-like ears, she had. He was too focused on what she was wearing to notice her animalistic features.

"K-K... Kum-"

"_Kumiho?_ Yes. That's what I am." She smiled. Kid calmly stood up.

"So, you're 1,000 years old?" Kid asked.

Maka rolled her eyes, "What's with all the questions? It's quite bothersome. And, no. I'm 1,121 years old. I'm still basically a kit."

Kid stood still, trying to take this all in.

"So, there is a 1,121 year-old fox spirit, that's half naked in my bed," Kid sighed and turned to the Kumiho, "How can I get rid of you?"

"_Rid of me_?" Maka scoffed; "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. I'm going to school, and I expect you to be out of here by the time I'm home." Kid said. This is _NOT_ something he wants to deal with.

Maka huffed and crossed her arms; "Fine."

* * *

Kid sighed. He was hoping the fox-girl was just a dream and that she would actually be gone once he got home. He unlocked his front door and Liz and Patti ran in before he could even take a step inside.

He ran up to his room to make sure Maka was gone.

Letting out a sigh of relief, realizing that she had left.

He smiled to himself, laid down on him bed, and opened a book. He was just about to start reading until he heard the doorbell, groaning he got up and walked to the door.

Liz answered it, but Kid still followed to see who it was.

Kid groaned again when he saw that it was Maka, who was now wearing a peach button-up shirt, and a red lace skirt; "What are you doing here?!"

Liz turned to Kid; "You know her?"

Before Kid could answer with a stern 'no', Maka replied "I'm his girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Kid and Liz both yelled in surprise.

"You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Liz grinned at Kid. He frantically shook his head.

"No! No I don-"

"How can you say that, after we were in bed together last night?" Maka asked stepping inside.

"Ooooh! Did you get Laid?" Liz asked Kid, Kid shook his head, again.

"N-no I didn-"

"So she wasn't with you in bed last night?" Liz asked.

"Well, yes but-"

"You seem so tense. I brought you a treat! You might feel better after you eat it!" Maka smiled, holding up a small plastic bag, interrupting Kid again. Kid screamed in his head and grabbed Maka's wrist.

"I need to have a _word_ with you." Kid gritted his teeth, and dragged Maka into a closet. He shut the door and turned to her; "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

"I did. You said nothing about coming back." Maka smiled, and handed him the bag. He started to open the bag.

"What's in he- HOLY SHIT!" He yelled when he saw that there was a still-beating heart. He threw the bag across the room; "Scare me half-to-death why don't you?!"

"What? You don't like hearts?" Maka asked like there was nothing wrong, Kid glared at her.

"No! Where the hell did you get this?!" Kid asked, Maka tapped her chin in thought.

"Let's see... Male, Caucasian, mid twenties," Maka started. She began to rub her stomach, "And, I have to say that his liver was delicious!"

"L-liver?" He pointed to the bag that had the bloody heart in it; "That's a _human_ heart?!"

"Yes. I thought I was pretty clear about that." Maka stated. She froze, "Oh... you don't know..."

"Know what? That you're a freaking cannibal?" Kid asked sarcastically.

Maka giggled, "I'm not a cannibal. The Kumiho is a totally different species than humans."

She went over and picked up the bag; "You see, Kumihos are a type of succubus. We seduce men and eat their livers, hearts, and flesh."

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled as he backed away from Maka, she shook her head.

"I would never do anything to harm you Master; or your friends and family, for that matter." Maka explained. Her ears, and 9 tails appeared again; "Unless you have any enemies; I would be glad to get rid of them for you..."

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
